Determination
by SR 2721
Summary: Andai aku bisa memutar balik waktu...


Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Tetapi aku selalu berharap.

Andai aku bisa mengembalikan waktu...

**Determination**

Langit biru, cerah. Benar-benar cocok untuk bepergian. Hari ini, keluargaku dan keluarga Winry akan pergi untuk piknik bersama-sama. Tidak jauh dari rumah, karena Liesenburgh masih penuh dengan padang rumput.

Aku keluar kamar bersama adikku, Alphonse. Di dapur, ibu sedang membuat sarapan. Di sampingnya ada keranjang coklat. Aku yakin isinya adalah makan siang untuk piknik hari ini. Kami segera menuju meja makan, tetapi ibu menyuruh kami untuk mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Al mencuci muka bersama. Dan aku menyadari 1 hal. Al lebih tinggi dariku! Padahal aku lebih tua dari Al. Walaupun hanya 1 tahun...

Kami kembali ke ruang makan. Ibu sudah selesai membuat sarapan, lengkap dengan susu disampingnya. Kami segera duduk, mulai menghabiskan sarapan.

"Edward, kamu menyisakan susu lagi? Lihat, Alphonse saja sudah menghabiskan susunya."

Al sudah selesai meminum susunya dan meletakkan gelas di meja. Sedangkan gelasku masih penuh, belum diminum. bahkan belum disentuh samasekali. Aku hanya diam, terus memperhatikan susu di dalam gelas. Berharap susu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya agar aku tidak perlu meminumnya.

"Karena itulah tinggi kakak tidak aku lebih tinggi."

"Biar saja! Aku tidak mamu meminum cairan yang keluar dari tubuh sapi seperti itu!"

Ibu hanya tersenyum, memperhatikan adu mulut kami.

"Al, tadi ibu lihat kasurmu basah...?"

Kali ini aku yang tersenyum. Menemukan cara untuk membalas kata-kata Al.

"Wah wah, kamu mengompol lagi?"

Muka Al memerah, malu kalau ketahuan. Ibu meminta kami untuk menjemur kasur yang basah tersebut.

Kami bertiga berangkat menuju rumah Winry. Di sana Winry, Tante Sara, Paman Yuri, dan Nenek Pinako sudah bersiap-siap di depan rumah. Anjing peliharaan Winry, Den mengbaskan ekornya, dan berlari ke arah kami bertiga. Winry menyusul Den, dan kamipun berangkat.

Di bawah pohon besar, tikar sudah digelar. Di atas tikar sudah dibuka kotak bekal buatan ibu dan Tante Sara. Aku, Al dan Winry berlri-lari di padang rumput. Kami bertiga juga menaiki pohon besar. Pitt yang melihat kami bertiga ikut bergabung. Ayah Pitt duduk dan mengobrol dengan Paman Yuri.

Angin bertiup. Baru memasuki musim panas, cuaca masih hangat. Aku dan Al menggambar transmutation circle, membuat cabang pohon berubah-ubah bentuk. Samar-samar terdengar suara Paman Yuri dan lainnya.

"Ya, katanya tahun ini ada wabah penyakit. Kudengar di East City sudah ada yang terkena penyakit itu."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus hati-hati. Padahal tidak ada wabah penyakit pun, negara ini sudah kacau dengan perang Ishvar."

"Amestris menjadi kacau..."

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa cepat. Secara bergantian muncul gambaran ingatan di dalam kepalaku. Musim panas itu, ibu meninggal karena wabah penyakit, meninggalkan aku dan Al yang yang saat itu masih 9 tahun. Tidak lama kemudian, Paman Yuri dan Tante Sara meninggal saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter di perang Ishvar, meninggalkan Winry dan Nenek Pinako.

Aku dan Al menemukan guru dan berlatih alchemy. Aku dan Al mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu. Al yang tubuh aslinya "diambil" dan menjadi tubuh armor yang tidak berisi, serta aku yang "diambil" tangan kanan dan kaki kiri setelah mencoba menghidupkan kembali ibu. Kolonel yang mengajak menjadi Alchemist Nasional, operasi automail (tangan/kaki palsu dari besi), ujian Alchemist Nasional, rumah kami yang terbakar, Paman Yuri, Tante Sara, Nina, Letkol Hughes, ibu...

Mereka semua tersenyum. Mereka berdiri, mereka MASIH HIDUP. Al sudah mengembalikan tubuhnya, Letnan Muda Havoc tidak lagi di atas kursi roda, ia berdiri dengan 2 kakinya sendiri. Greed dan Lin mempunyai tubuh masing-masing. Tangan kiri Ranfan tidak lagi automail. Semua orang ada di sana, hanya aku yang di sini. Aku berlari. Aku ingin memeluk ibu. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Nina dan Letkol Hughes. Aku ingin berterimakasih, aku ingin...

Aku membuka mataku. Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Paman Yuri, Tante Sara, Nina, Letkol Hughes, ataupun ibu. Yang ada hanyalah langit-langit yang gelap.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Di samping tempat tidurku Al berdiri. Aku tidak dapat mengetahui ekspresi Al karena ia bertubuh armor, tetapi aku tahu dari suaranya, ia mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat mimpi."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi dikejar-kejar Winry karena aku sudah menghancurkan tangan kanan yang dibuatkannya."

Sepertinya Al tidak percaya. Tapi terpaksa aku berbohong. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuat Al khawatir. Terutama beberapa bulan ini. Aku kembali tiduran, memunggungi Al.

Dulu, aku menganggap semuanya adalah hal yang biasa

Ibu

Paman Sara

Tante Yuri

Nina

Letkol Hughes...

Selalu begitu. Aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya mereka bagiku setelah kehilangan mereka.

Aku selalu berharap dapat mengembalikan waktu. Agar aku dapat bersama mereka. Dapat melihat senyuman mereka kembali.

Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku tahu kalau mengembalikan orang yang mati itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada teori untuk hal seperti itu. Semua adalah hal yang sudah lewat. Itu adalah masa lalu.

Kalau begitu

Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat masa depan.

Aku akan mencari cara agar Al dapat kembali ke tubuh semula. Agar Letnan Muda Havoc dapat berjalan kembali, agar Greed dan Lin dapat terpisah, memiliki tubuh masing-masing.

Dan aku akan menepati janji dengan Winry. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis, kecuali tangisan bahagia.

Aku bersumpah di dalam hati, dan memejamkan mata.


End file.
